dragonballfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Dragon Ball Z: O Ataque do Dragão
|imagem=280px |Dirigido por=Mitsuo Hashimoto |Produção de= Tan Takaiwa, Tomio Anzai, Tsutomu Tomari |Escrita por=Takao Koyama (roteiro) Akira Toriyama (autor original) |Direção de Arte= |Música=Shunsuke Kikuchi |Editado por= |Distribuição=Toei Animation |Lançado em=15 de Julho de 1995 (Japão) }} (ドラゴンボールZ 龍拳爆発!!悟空がやらねば誰がやる, Doragon Bōru Zetto: Ryū-Ken Bakuhatsu!! Gokū ga Yaraneba Dare ga Yaru) é o décimo sexto filme baseado no manga Dragon Ball e o décimo terceiro filme de Dragon Ball Z. Foi originalmente lançado no Japão em 15 de Julho de 1995, entre os episódios 270 e 271. Sumário O retorno de Hildegarn thumb|left|Minotia se prepara para atacar Hildegarn O filme começa com um garoto, Minotia, num planeta distante procurando franticamente ao redor de sua área, com espada em punho. De repente, um barulho alto o alerta que a coisa que ele estava procurando está atrás dele. Porém, é tarde demais para reagir e o garoto é esmagado com o pé da criatura gigante. Na distância, uma risada vilanesca pode ser ouvida. thumb|left|Goku não consegue abrir a caixa de música O filme então passa para a Terra, enquanto um roubo de banco acontece. Os ladrões estão fugindo quando o Grande Saiyaman aparece, para o carro com seu pé, e joga os ladrões para longe para confrontarem o Grande Saiyaman 2. Eles apreendem os ladrões e os entregam para a polícia, enquanto são espiados por um homem velho nas sombras. Pouco tempo depois, Gohan e Videl são chamados novamente da escola para resgatar um velho que quer cometer suicídio. Quando Gohan e Videl chegam, eles descobrem que é o mesmo homem que os estava espiando antes. Após ser resgatado, o velho se apresenta como Hoi e diz aos dois sobre o guerreiro lendário Tapion, e que ele precisa de sua ajuda para libertá-lo da caixa de música na qual ele está preso, pois a Terra ficará em perigo se ele não for libertado. Gohan tenta abrir a caixa com sua força massiva mas não consegue. O velho diz a eles que sabe das Esferas do Dragão e pede aos dois para usá-las para abrir a caixa. Eles concordam levar a caixa para a casa de Bulma primeiro para ver se há outra maneira de abrir a caixa misteriosa, não sabendo que Hoi tem outros planos em mente. thumb|200px|Hildegarn ataca uma cidade na Terra Eles chegam na casa de Bulma com Goku, Goten, e Kuririn. Após analisar a caixa, Goku tenta abrir a caixa mas também não consegue. Então eles decidem juntar as Esferas do Dragão e chamar Shenlong para ver se ele consegue abrí-la. Após chamarem Shenlong, Tapion é libertado e a caixa de música quebra em pedaços. Com raiva do fato de ter sido liberto, Tapion pede que seja selado novamente na caixa, mas é impossível porque ela se quebrou. Tapion fica furioso e sai fugindo, determinado a ficar sozinho para esconder o fato que estava segurando a parte de cima da criatura chamada Hildegarn em seu corpo. Ele se isola num prédio abandonado. O guerreiro é visitado regularmente por Trunks, que começa a gostar dele e lhe traz comida, mas Tapion se recusa a comer e nega as tentativas de Trunks de se aproximar. Trunks fica ainda mais determinado a se juntar a ele, pois ele vê em Tapion algo que Goten tem em Gohan e ele nunca teve: um irmão mais velho. thumb|left|Vegeta ataca Hildegarn Logo após Tapion ser liberto, a parte de baixo de Hildegarn começa a atacar a Capital do Oeste. Gohan e Videl chegam para investigar, mas logo após chegarem, são derrubados pela cauda do monstro. Hildegarn então chuta os dois heróis para os lados opostos da rua, fazendo Videl perder seu capacete, e Gohan perder seu turbante e óculos. Gohan, com a ajuda de Videl, começa a contra-atacar. Após Gohan aumentar seus poderes, Videl pensa que Gohan venceu, mas Gohan diz que não terminou ainda. Tapion vem para ajudar Gohan e Videl tocando uma melodia mágica em sua ocarina, enfraquecendo Hildegarn, fazendo ele sumir. Deixando o campo de batalha, Tapion percebe que Hoi já matou Minotia, seu irmão mais novo. Depois, enquanto Trunks está visitando Tapion novamente, Hoi tenta roubar a ocarina de Tapion. Hoi é confrontado por Trunks. Hoi diz a Trunks que Tapion é o verdadeiro monstro. Trunks não acredita nele e devolve o instrumento para Tapion. Tapion fica amigo de Trunks e pede para ele comer com ele. Tapion é convidado por Trunks a ficar na Corporação Cápsula. Enquanto fica lá, Tapion explica toda a história para Bulma. O passado de Tapion thumb|200px|O quarto de Tapion Tapion começa sua história milhares de anos atrás. No planeta Konatsu, um planeta na galáxia sul do universo, um grupo de magos malignos, os Kashvar, usaram um feitiço numa estátua para trazê-la a vida, criando uma guerra no planeta. O monstro, Hildegarn, mata todos que entram em seu caminho, devastando o planeta. Dois jovens heróis, Tapion e seu irmão Minotia, conseguem congelar o monstro tocando suas ocarinas mágicas, dando a um sacerdote a oportunidade de cortar o monstro ao meio com sua espada mágica. Já que Hildegarn não pôde ser morto naquele tempo, sua metade de cima foi selada em Tapion e a outra metade em Minotia. Porém, com medo que o monstro possa reaparecer novamente, os irmãos foram separados, cada um selado numa caixa de música e jogados em lugares diferentes do universo. A caixa de música segurando Tapion caiu na Terra. Logo depois, Hoi ficou determinado a reviver o monstro para dominar o universo. Ele libertou a parte de baixo de Hildegarn num planeta distante e matou Minotia. Agora na Terra, Hoi planeja unir o corpo de Hildegarn e liberar a criatura na Terra. Após ouvir a história de Tapion, Bulma decide criar um quarto baseado na caixa de música quebrada e a música que sua ocarina produz, para que Tapion possa finalmente descansar. Guerreiros Z vs. Hildegarn thumb|left|200px|Goku e seus filhos lutando com Hildegarn Tapion tenta dormir dentro da nova câmara, mas tem um terrível pesadelo que o faz destruir a câmara. Na mesma hora, a parte de baixo de Hildegarn novamente começa a atacar, e suga várias pessoas para sua cauda para devorar sua energia vital. Na próxima manhã, Goku, seus filhos, e Videl chegam na casa de Bulma para ver a câmara destruída. Tapion aparece de repente, avisando a todos que a parte de baixo da criatura está solta. Para impedir que a criatura una seu corpo, ele pede ao grupo que o mate, para matar a parte de cima da criatura. Porém, Hoi e a parte de baixo de Hildegarn aparecem para impedir que alguém mate Tapion. Quando Tapion ia tocar a música em sua ocarina, o poder da metade de baixo ficou tão perto de Tapion que causou a parte de cima no corpo de Tapion reagir e se libertar. Hoi é bem sucedido em seu plano, e com o monstro completo novamente, ele crê que nada o pode parar. Uma batalha começa. Goku se transforma em sua forma Super Saiyajin 2, Goten se transforma em Super Saiyajin, e Gohan aumenta seus poderes ao máximo, graças ao ritual de Rou Kaiohshin, e lutam. thumb|Hildegarn em sua segunda forma Eles lançam seu contra-ataque, mas são facilmente derrotados pois o monstro pode desviar de seus ataques se teleportando. Gohan é pego pelo monstro, mas antes de ser esmagado, Vegeta o salva lançado um raio de ki no braço de Hildegarn e começa a lutar. Ele se transforma em Super Saiyajin 2, com raiva de Hildegarn por ter estragado sua casa na Corporação Cápsula. Após uma breve luta, Vegeta é jogado num prédio mas é derrubado após ele salvar as pessoas do prédio do ataque de chamas de Hildegarn, quando ele usa todos os seus poderes para criar uma barreira forte o suficiente para sobreviver o ataque. Goku aparece para ajudar mas ainda é incapaz de derrotar o monstro, sendo esmagado e derrubado. Goten e Trunks se tornam Gotenks com a Dança Metamoru. Gotenks, transformado em Super Saiyajin 3, parece ser suficiente para lutar com o monstro e lança vários raios de ki continuamente no monstro. Hildegarn parece estar morto ou pelo menos neutralizado, mas o ataque faz ele se transformar em sua segunda forma, mais poderosa. Agora em sua nova forma insetoide, Hildegarn derruba Gotenks no chão e o divide de volta em Goten e Trunks. Gohan e Videl são jogados num prédio e Goku em escombros. Porém, Goku não está acabado e continua lutando com todo o seu poder. thumb|left|220px|Hildegarn ataca Gotenks Então, Tapion toca sua ocarina novamente e consegue selar Hildegarn dentro de si. Ele pede a Trunks para matá-lo com sua espada, que destruirá o monstro preso. Trunks hesita no começo, mas está quase fazendo quando Hildegarn se liberta. Sua ocarina é destruída no processo. Hoi, que estava observando toda a luta, caçoa de Tapion, mas é morto quando Hildegarn pisa nele. Então Goku reaparece em sua forma Super Saiyajin 3 e uma batalha começa entre Goku e Hildegarn. Trunks tenta continuar a lutar com Hildegarn com a espada de Tapion e consegue cortar a cauda do monstro, mas Goku impede Trunks. Gohan grita a Goku sobre a fraqueza do Hildegarn que Goku já tinha percebido (a fraqueza é que Hildegarn fica sólido quando ele ataca). Ele então usa o Ataque do Dragão para destruir Hildegarn, obliterando o monstro. thumb|200px|Hildegarn é destruído pelo Ataque do Dragão Com o monstro morto para sempre, Tapion usa a Máquina do Tempo de Bulma para voltar mil anos no tempo e voltar ao seu planeta, após dar sua espada para Trunks. Lugar na linha do tempo Este filme se passa algum tempo após a derrota de Majin Boo. De acordo com a Daizenshuu 7, se passa aproximadamente no Ano 774. }} en:Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon Categoria:Filmes Categoria:Filmes Dragon Ball Z